sotfminifandomcom-20200213-history
Chelsea Roberts
Name: '''Chelsea Roberts '''Gender: Female Age: 17 Grade: Junior School: Detroit Central High School Hobbies and Interests: Her Australian Shepard, Max, Video Games, Books, and the Internet. Appearance: Chelsea is pretty average looking, at 5'5" tall and 120 lbs, she's neither short nor tall, and while skinny and rather flat chested, that's not especially unusual. Her face sort of pretty, mostly due to her large brown eyes and (due to a strict regime of anti-acne cream) clear complexion, but it also very angular, with very high cheek bones and a sharply pointed chin, making her always look a little annoyed, no matter her actual feelings. They could probably be softened with the right application of make up, but Chelsea is both too lazy to actually bother to buy and learn how to use it, and worried that if she did it would make her break out. Her hair is dark brown cut in a rather long pixie cut, but not to the point that her bangs fall in front of her eyes. Chelsea's wardrobe is not a particularly varied one while she used to wear the occasional skirt, she now sticks to jeans or pants of one sort of another, its inhabitants are also far from new, so most of these are worn. Most of her shirts are actually ones for men, so they aren't form-fitting, about three quarters of them have jokes written on them, while the other quarter is split between random brand names and just plain t-shirts, all but a couple are at least somewhat washed out. Chelsea only has a couple pairs of shoes, one is a pair of hiking boots, and the other is a pair of tennis shoes, these at least, are new. She also has a slightly over-sized hoodie that she wears pretty much constantly, it's dark gray with a skull and cross bones on it, and even though it didn't used to have them, one day she cut and hemmed (albeit rather inexpertly) thumb holes right under the cuffs, so they cover most of her hands. On casting day she was wearing her obligatory hoodie, over a vintage t-shirt displaying the logo of the (now out of business) Bioware Game Company. She was also wearing one of her pairs of worn blue jeans, and a plain leather belt to keep them up, as well as her pair of newish dark blue tennis shoes. Biography: Chelsea was born in June 14th, 2003 to Jessica and Jacob Roberts, and has one older brother Cain, aged 21, currently attending college as a senior and majoring in Mechanical Engineering. The four of them lived in the industrial town of Acme, Michigan until Chelsea was 13, at which point they moved to Detroit. From a young age Chelsea, like her brother, was shown to be very intelligent. But where he was a math genius, she showed a remarkable memory and ability to grasp and process new ideas. This let her surpass most of the other children, getting A's on tests and high marks on standardized exams, with little apparent effort. When others took notes in class, she would read, or doodle on a paper, and still out score them. This caused (understandable) dislike and/or jealousy in most of the other kids she was around, leading to her being ignored and excluded. Chelsea seemed unable to understand others, the idea that someone would have trouble with such things completely confused her, and this genuine confusion was seen as arrogance by her peers, leading her to be further ostracized from the group. This didn't really cause many problems for Chelsea, she didn't have that much of a drive to connect with others, being a passionate reader and (eventually) an avid gamer and fan of the internet let her withdraw more and more into herself over the years. However, the arrival of Lauren Thornhill in her 2nd year of middle school helped to change that. A bright personality clad in black clothes in heavy boots, she had a way of making people smile. A science teacher, having noticed and wanting to stop Chelsea's increasing apathy to the outside world paired the two in a semester long science project. While at first this failed to pay off, with Chelsea's aloofness seeming to ward off even the indomitable Lauren, after a few weeks they started to become friends. The other girl's general friendliness eventually made Chelsea open up somewhat, and through continued interaction she was able to understand others. She also learned more about her self, such as those years of reading books with sharp, witty characters (or perhaps something else), had given her a dry sense of humor that seemed to give Lauren no end of amusement. She also had a tendency to take things too seriously, and too literally, even though ironic and figurative language did not confuse her, and something Lauren found endearing, and fun to tease. They became very close, and that friendship made her new found knowledge that many people disliked her more or less irrelevant. However, near the end of the school year Chelsea's father lost his job as a foremen in Acme's logging mill due to downsizing on the part of the company. Unable to find a job elsewhere that could support his family, they were going to be forced, as soon as the school year ended to move to Detroit where Chelsea's grand parents lived in and owned an apartment building that her father would become the superintendent of. Not knowing how to deal with this, Chelsea hid this from her friend until a phone call that ended up with Chelsea's mom picking up instead of Chelsea herself clued her in. Hurt that she wouldn't tell her something so important, Lauren confronted Chelsea about it later, but when Chelsea's only reply to she was 'she didn't know why', Lauren broke off ties with her. Confused yet again, Chelsea drifted through the rest of school until the penultimate week of term, during which an accidental encounter with Lauren ended with her fumbling through an apology that Lauren accepted and in turn admitted to feeling that she'd over reacted. Their friendship salvaged, if not mended completely, the last day of school ended with Lauren giving Chelsea the farewell gift of a hoodie with a skull emblazoned on the front as a parting gift, and the promise to keep in touch. This promise was kept, and Chelsea spent the summer talking to her, and trying to get used to her new home. However, when school started once more, she was thrust into a whole new world, surrounded by people she didn't know, even in passing, she was once again quickly singled out, and the only thing that kept her from being bullied constantly was her seeming indifference to any insults thrown at her. However, now understanding why she was singled out, Chelsea lost what self-confidence she had gained from Lauren, and slowly turned back into her old self. Her only respite was her continued contact with Lauren via the internet, but at the months passed this happened less and less, until, by the end of middle school, Chelsea hadn't heard from her in months. The summer saw no change in this, but it did see a change in her family's welfare with her brother going off to college. Under the burden of helping him through college, Chelsea's parents were unable to provide for her ever increasing appetite for entertainment, in response Chelsea got a part time job at a McDonald's to pay for her video games, and claimed any of her brothers old clothes as her own instead of buying new ones, meaning that when she started her freshman year she did so in old jeans, worn t-shirts, and a skull emblazoned hoodie. Freshman year was basically hell for Chelsea, completely alone, and able to understand how it was to be otherwise, she became even more closed off from others, living for the times where she could escape from reality in one form another. Her grades started slipping, high test scores not being enough when she didn't do any other work. Her parents, worried for her welfare but unable to do much about it due to the strain of making ends meet, tried to help her with the present of a puppy, something they knew she'd always wanted, during that Christmas. This only succeeded somewhat, in that Chelsea had someone to comfort her, but no one to talk to her, and while she cherished the dog, she grew no closer to opening up to others. This caused a spiraling effect, and as the rest of freshman year passed, Chelsea, in a way to rationalize and distance herself from others, categorized everything that happened to her, and everyone she met. Everything was a plot line, a contrivance of some sort in the story of her life. People were antagonists or protagonists, jocks, gangsters, nerds, goths, and everything in between, caught within their own stories, their own plot lines. But not ones that she particularly cared for. With this mindset, she's drifted through sophomore and junior year, until now. Advantages: Taking care of Max has led her to at least get regular exercise walking him, so she isn't completely out of shape, and can run rather fast. She also will probably be able to rationalize and get past what's happening to her quicker then others. Her memory and the many varied things she's read, both on the internet and in books means that she'll have access to a lot more knowledge then the majority of the other kids. Having read literally hundreds of books, she knows the mistakes that many people make in these situations, and knows how to avoid them. Disadvantages: While not unfit, she's not that large a person, and her strength is limited. Next, while she has access to lots of knowledge, a lot of it doesn't really apply to this situation, she's just as likely to remember the reason why ice floats as she is how to find and purify water. Also, all her knowledge is of fictional characters in different situations, and not first hand experience. Finally, all of her myriad of social problems means that it will be extremely hard for her to work with others, she's going to be looking out for herself above all else. Designated Number: Team Green no. 4 --- Designated Weapon: Aluminum Baseball Bat Conclusion: A girl with a lot of book smarts and not that many friends. Having read about survival in a book is one thing, but will Chelsea be able to interpert it into the real world? Mentor's Comment: She shouldn't have to! Seriously, what is wrong with you?! The above biography is as written by Nami. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: Michael Marshall, Axel Stadler Killed By: '''Axel Stadler '''Collected Weapons: '''Aluminum Baseball Bat (designated weapon) '''Allies: Enemies: Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Chelsea, in chronological order. *This is Bad and Other Redundant Statements *Give a Finger... *Shun The Non-Believer *Banhammer'd *Where do you Run When There's Nowhere to Hide? Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Chelsea. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:SOTF-TV Category:Characters